Grim-sight
♕ G R I M - S I G H T ''' ♕ she/her * mad nightwing seer * criminal * aromantic * Character belongs to Arrow, please don't use her without permission first Overview of character history : : '''A P P E A R A N C E As you pass through the dark corridors of the NightWing palace, one might catch sight of a shadowy figure. Bells chime and jangle from the chains wound around her neck; little cloths wrap around her talons. Her head is held high, and there's a mad glint in her heterochromatic eyes. This is Grim-sight, the royal seer with the unsettling name and unusual customs... At first, you might think she is some jester from a distance, but as you come closer, you realize her ensemble is meant for show and intimidation, not entertainment. A black vest fits around her middle section, contrasting against her grey scales. A brown hat with copper trimmings sits atop her head, and black and white checkered gauntlets wrap around her forearms. A tall, stiff crimson collar arches up from the vest, it is striking, and cobra like. Her eyes are mismatched, one a warm brown, the other emerald. Her talons shake often, and her tongue flicks through her teeth as she watches the world around her with an oversized grin. Do not underestimate, I do not lie, for hard to fight those without a mind... : : P E R S O N A L I T Y Text : : B A C K S T O R Y text : : T R I V I A * Inspired from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland movie (mainly the Mad Hatter) * Despises clocks, ticking, and any reference to passing time * Absolutely bonkers * Enjoys tea * Bad habit of breaking teacups though... * Bursts into laughing fits in the strangest of times * Mood swings often * Talks in rhymes a bit * Adores metals, bells, and hats : : R E L A T I O N S H I P S Note: Something about what is required to be in relationships if not anything N A M E relation text : N A M E relation text : N A M E relation text : N A M E relation text : : Q U O T E S * "When I was a hatching, I didn't know what sanity was. When I was a dragonet, I knew for a fact I was undoubtedly sane. When I grew a little older, I began questioning my sanity. And now, as a dragoness I know for a fact I'm mental, but I wouldn't have it any other way." * "My name is Grim, I have a whim, to free all those enslaved. I'll dance through fire, I'll never tire, till I take down the queen and her knave." Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Occupation (Criminal)